Jueces del Destino
by Duendha' Cazadora
Summary: Dicen que nada está escrito en el libro de la vida, pero ¿Qué se puede pensar cuando todo parece aventarte a una sola dirección, y sin derecho a elegir? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, sin embargo, hubiera deseado que en el transcurso de mi historia, no derramara tantas lágrimas.
1. El Ataque

**Disclaimer: La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, sólo los personajes pertenecen a la celebre Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo #1: El Ataque**

Ésta era la decimo quinta vuelta que daba por la habitación, quiero decir, no es como si no conociera el lugar en el que he dormido por los últimos 17 años de mi vida, obviamente me sabía de memoria todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Pero a nadie le hacía daño hacer un pequeño recorrido.  
Claro que algunas de las pocas cosas que poseía habían sido removidas de su lugar, como algunos de los libros de Jane Austen que tanto me gustaban –los cuales estaban regados por toda mi cama–, o incluso había revuelto un cajón tratando de encontrar aquella baraja que me había regalado Billy Black en mi cumpleaños número 14….

_Lo que hace el aburrimiento con algunas personas_ –. Pensé mientras iba hacia la ventana y me sentaba al lado de ésta, viendo lo que había afuera.

Sin embargo no debería asombrarme o inclusive quejarme, es relativamente fácil vivir aquí: mi vida es cómoda, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz: soy buena estudiante –o al menos mis notas reflejan eso–, trato de ser una buena hija, tengo una casa genial, un papá fantástico al que adoro y nunca he carecido de absolutamente nada. Mi vida no podría ir mejor…

_Pff a quien engaño si me muero del aburrimiento_ –.

El confinamiento en mi habitación no fue buena idea, vaya maneras las mías de solucionar los problemas he. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer después de lo que sucedió? Charlie se enojó tanto conmigo que me muero de la vergüenza, pero de algo estoy segura, ella lo provocó...

**~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~  
**  
Muchas cosas cayeron del estante cuando Leah se estampó contra la pared: CD's, las llaves, el MP3 de Seth, libros…

_Ups creo que ninguna figura de porcelana se salvó._ –

Leah levantó la mirada furiosa hacia mí; por un momento me dio miedo al verla levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia mi con todas las intenciones de matarme; me acobardé, no lo voy a negar sentí una aprensión en el pecho terrible, pero reaccione a tiempo antes de que me atizara un golpe en la cara y me agache escabulléndome hacia atrás de ella, confundida la distinguí voltear hacia mi buscándome, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí. Fue inevitable que callera al suelo con ella jalándome el cabello.  
– Argh te matare Isabella, lamentaras haber puesto tus malditas manos sobre mí.  
– No te tengo miedo Leah –aseguré, aunque no estaba del todo segura.  
Leah ponía todas sus fuerzas en intentar cerrar sus manos sobre mi cuello, y yo las mías en evitar lo mismo. De repente y de la nada distinguí un puño acercándose a mí cara, definitivamente me prepare para recibir el golpe, pero al momento no sentí nada.  
– ¡Leah, Isabella que demonios sucede aquí!  
Exigió Charlie mientras me quitaba a esa loca de encima, se veía que hacia mucho esfuerzo sosteniéndola de los brazos, tratando de alejarla de mí.

Y de un momento a otro, como si fuera magia, el enojo desapareció del rostro de Leah, transformándose en su cara de 'aquí la victima soy yo'.  
– ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! –Leah empezó a llorar en brazos de mi padre abrazándolo de la cintura como si fuera una niña pequeña –fue Isabella de repente se me echo encima, yo sólo me defendí, te juro que no hice nada Charlie lo juro.  
– ¿QUE? –grité exasperada eso no era verdad por Dios, ella me había provocado y lo sabia.  
– Ya linda –decía Sue atrayendo a su hija hacia ella –tranquila seguro Charlie pondrá en su lugar a Isabella.

Le dirigió a mi padre una mirada hacia mí indicándole de que algo tenía que hacer.

**~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~**

Después de eso papá me regañó, le dije lo que Leah me había dicho insultando a mi madre, pero Charlie salió contra mi diciéndome que debía ser mas tolerante con Leah argumentando que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de su padre y que con todos los nuevos cambios era lógico que estuviera a la defensiva. Pero como todo en la vida, mi tolerancia tiene un límite y ya llevaba días provocándome; a nadie le gusta que insulten a su madre y menos cuando ella murió. Claro mamá había muerto ya hacia muchos años, yo solo era una nena cuando eso sucedió; mí abuela Mary me dijo una vez que jamás había logrado recuperarse de mí nacimiento, eso me llenaba de tristeza, incluso una vez cuando tenia 5 años llegue a culparme de la muerte de mamá, pero Charlie me dijo que eso era una gran mentira que René me adoraba, que siempre me había esperado con ilusión y que estaba seguro que a ella no le había importado, sabiendo que yo estaba bien aquí siendo la niña alegre y feliz que ella había soñado.  
Tal vez papá tenga razón y Leah sea así por la reciente muerte de su padre.

Harry era una persona genial, él y papá solían salir a pescar muy seguido, eran grandes amigos. Cuando Harry murió Charlie prometió hacerse cargo de su familia para que él viejo muriese en paz sabiendo que su esposa e hijos quedarían en buenas manos.

Mi padre jamás descuido a los Clearwater, siempre procuró por ellos y los frecuentaba constantemente; hasta que después de un tiempo entre Charlie y Sue empezó a surgir cariño mas allá de la amistad, claro que yo estaba feliz nunca había visto a mi padre sonreír así y menos mirar de aquella manera a ninguna mujer. No fue hasta hace poco que habían decidido formar una familia juntos.  
Pero las discusiones con Leah van de mal en peor. Y heme aquí encerrada en mi propia habitación por su causa, es deprimente.  
Reparé por la ventana Leah estaba practicando con Seth las clases de esgrima ¡vaya que peleaban bien! Charlie me había obligado a tomarlas desde que era niña –por consejo de mi abuela Marie– para ocupar mi tiempo en algo durante las vacaciones y de paso me ayudara en la mejora de mi equilibrio; con el tiempo les fui tomando cariño y jamás las deje. Así que cuando Seth y Leah se integraron a la familia ellos pasaron a también tomar las dichosas clases. Leah avanzo con rapidez hasta llegar al nivel avanzado en el que yo me encontraba y Seth había mejorado muchísimo, esas clases le estaban sentando bien a su anatomía, estaba más corpulento.  
Tres golpecitos a mi puerta me sacaron de mis ensimismamientos.  
– Adelante  
– Hola cariño –saludó Charlie.  
– Hola papá –conteste levantándome del suelo para recibirlo.  
– ¿No piensas salir?  
– Emm no.  
– Linda, no tienes por que estar aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, sal un poco. Después de todo, esta es tú casa.  
– Después papá estoy un poco cansada –pretexté.  
Mi padre enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos

– ¿Y se puede saber de qué?  
– Emm pues… –me devané los sesos en busca de una excusa para eludirlo.  
– Vamos cariño ve afuera aunque sea un poco, llevas más de dos semanas sin salir de aquí sin otra razón que no sea comer o hacer tus deberes. Sé que lo que dijo Leah te dolió cariño pero debes mostrar madurez. Vamos, el día esta soleado y sabes que eso no ocurre mucho aquí en Forks.  
Suspire. No tenia opción Charlie no dejaría de insistir; además de cierto modo tenía razón, no le daría gusto a Leah.  
Al salir, en el jardín Seth y Leah seguían practicando y pude darme cuenta que Leah era muy agresiva con el pobre Seth, él trataba de corresponder al ataque pero lo único que conseguía era bloquearla. De repente ella se agacho y con una pierna al aire barrio las piernas de Seth tirándolo al suelo.  
Leah se burló descaradamente de su hermano, sus carcajadas llenando el jardín y no eran nada lindas, Seth se veía muy avergonzado.  
Le ofrecí una mano para que se levantara y le sonreí.

– Tranquilo amigo ya mejoraras.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa un poco.  
– Es que ella es tan buena, nunca podre con ella –dijo apenado.

– Por supuesto que no Seth eres demasiado lento –se mofó Leah.  
_Dios que engreída –.  
_– ¿Y por qué no lo intentas con Bella? –propuso Seth.

Lo mire sorprendida.  
– Oh si eso sería estupendo hija, hace mucho que no te veo en acción, vamos cariño compláceme –secundo mi padre con emoción.  
Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Seth me ofreció su estoque y yo lo tome sonriéndole ligeramente; cuando me gire a ver a Leah, ella me miraba altiva pero sobretodo burlona, esa cara me recordó el momento en que insultó a mi mamá.

Levante la barbilla y eche atrás los hombros mirándola orgullosa. A mi lado Seth me ofrecía su casco, levante ligeramente mi mano y rechazándolo pues no me gustaba usarlo, me parecía incomodo además de que me gustaba ver directamente a mi oponente.

Me dirigí al campo de batalla.  
– Te hare pedazos Bellita –me dijo en un susurro  
Bufe.

Leah empezó atacándome y de nuevo lo primero que hice fue esquivarla, no debía permitir que me tocara con su estoque o la que perdería sería yo; así fue durante un corto tiempo hasta que me aburrí y empecé a atacar. En verdad me divertí, decía "touché" cada vez que lograba tocarla; después de un ratito me cansé, en verdad no era gran oponente así que enredé su estoque con el mío y se lo arrebate de un jalón, día un par de pasitos hacia atrás, atrape su arma y con un pie adelante y otro atrás hice una caravana dando por finalizado el combate.

Escuche los aplausos de mi padre y Seth que aplaudía y silbaba exaltado.  
– Después de todo no eres invencible hermanita –dijo emocionado.  
~

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde lo que paso aquella tarde, Leah todavía me miraba con resentimiento; ¡Dios había sido sólo un juego…!

¡Já! bueno eso ni yo me lo creía definitivamente lo había hecho a propósito.  
Salí de mi habitación directo al comedor, hacia un rato que olía delicioso y quería ver que era lo que hacia que a mi estomago le urgiera estar lleno; debía admitirlo Sue era una excelente cocinera, en verdad me alegraba de ella y Charlie se hubieran casado. A mi papá Sue lo hacía feliz y a mí me hacia feliz la comida de Sue.  
– Hola Bellita.  
Rodé mis ojos fastidiada, odiaba que me llamara así.  
– Hola Leah –saludé – ¿que tal tu día hoy?  
– Ah querida hermanita que te diré, estaba tan perfecto hasta que me tope con un estorbo.  
No se tenía que ser muy listo para entender eso.

_Tranquila Bella tranquila no te busques un problema –._  
Inhalé profundamente, tratando de calmarme y caminé por el pasillo hasta que llegue a las escaleras y de pronto Leah empezó a gritar como loca, me gire asustada que le pasaba encontrándola despeinada muy cerca de mí, la tome de los brazos y le pregunte que le pasaba, pero seguía gritando y ahora decía:  
– ¡Déjame Bella por favor déjame!

Yo no sabía qué hacer. La solté como me pidió, pero la volví a tomar para detenerla cuando se me lanzó encima.  
– ¿Qué te pasa Leah? ¿Leah? ¡Respóndeme! –Grité asustada.  
De pronto sentí que se me resbalaba de los brazos, y un momento después Leah rodaba escaleras abajo. Cuando se detuvo estaba al pie de las escaleras y no se movía.

– ¡LEAH! –gritó Sue  
Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y movió a su hija desesperada, pero mi hermanastra no respondía a los llamados; yo estaba como en shock, no me pude mover y mis ojos estaban mirando el cuerpo inerte de mi hermana. Sue volteo a verme y por primera vez sus ojos negros me miraron con rabia y coraje.  
– ¡¿Que hiciste Isabella?! –me acusó apretando los dientes  
Apenas pude balbucear sin saber que responderle, ni siquiera yo tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

_**Hola hola :3**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de 'Jueces del Destino'**_

_**Esta historia ya la habia subido hace como dos años mas o menos, sin embargo leyendola recientemente me di cuenta de algunos horrores (errores) de ortografía y bueno decidi de paso hacerle uno que otro cambio ;)**_

_**Espero que a quienes lean esta historia les agrade mucho, y si quieren ver de que va, bueno la encuentran en mi perfil como 'Algo más que Odio y Placer'; pero yo recomendaría que me sean pacientes y la lean con los nuevos cambios jejeje dejenme sus huellitas, me encantaría saber si les gusta la historia ;) a parte de que me gusta mucho leerlos.**_

_**Besitos Vampiricos ^w^**_

_**atte:**_

_**Duendha' Cazadora**_


	2. ¿Desconocidos?

**¿Desconocidos?**

Después de lo sucedido papá enfureció, nunca me había hablado de aquella manera tan brusca, pero esta vez al parecer lo habíamos sacado de sus casillas. El susto que le habíamos causado a Sue fue muy grande.  
Leah reaccionó después de un rato y mi padre hizo llamar a un medico que le dio analgésicos para el dolor en la cabeza, pero de ahí en más todo estaba perfectamente, no había lesiones, contusiones o algo más que fuera de gravedad.  
Pero a pesar de todo aquí estaba, en el coche de papá y de camino a casa de unos desconocidos, vaya que genial.  
_"Entiéndelo cariño es por tu bien"_ me había dicho después de darme la noticia. ¿Por mi bien o por el de Sue?

Todo el aspaviento le había subido la presión por los cielos, tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento y ahora debía estar en cama, claro ella descansando en mi casa y yo en camino a no sé dónde.  
Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso, yo había crecido ahí en esa casita; no podía decir que había nacido ahí por que nací en un hospital pero daba igual ahora que importaba ya, si mi padre había puesto a su ahora esposa antes que a mi, eso era deprimente.

No dudaba del cariño que mi padre me tenía, sabía que me quería tanto como yo a él; por algún tiempo habíamos sido solamente él y yo solos contra el mundo, totalmente inseparables, así como Petuca y Petaca o Batman y Robín o la Guayaba y la Tostada.

Agradecí el momento en el que Sue llegó a su vida, lo cambio tanto… aun recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que me la mencionaba y la sonrisa enorme que traía cuando llegó a casa y me contó que Sue había aceptado salir con él.

Pero nunca me esperé esto.  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a mi "nueva casa" sólo fui consiente de que papá me abría la puerta del coche.  
– Llegamos linda.  
Baje sin ganas y me recargue en el auto; mi equipaje ya estaba fuera del maletero. Suspire. Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta que había dos personas en el porche de la casa, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y brillantes me miraba con una linda sonrisa ¡Vaya! Éste hombre era bastante guapo; con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba los hombros de una mujer, centímetros mas baja que él, su rostro tenía forma de corazón enmarcado por unos brillantes cabellos caramelo.  
– Charlie, bienvenido –dijo el hombre rubio.  
– Carlisle –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de saludo –Esme ¿Cómo estás?  
– Muy bien Charlie, gracias –respondió ella. Después se dirigió a mi con una mirada tierna en los ojos –Hola hermosura ¿Cómo estás?  
Sonreí, mas por compromiso que por que quisiera,

– Bien gracias.  
– Carlisle ciertamente no me gustaría causarte molestias, si no puedes lo entenderé.  
_¿Mi padre estaba buscando una excusa? No claro que no imaginaciones mías._ –  
– En verdad Charlie despreocúpate, aquí hay espacio de sobra y Bella es completamente bienvenida.  
– Estoy segura de que Bella se sentirá muy a gusto aquí –aseguro la mujer.  
_¿Y a usted quien le dijo eso? –.  
_Pasados los saludos y presentaciones, los anfitriones nos invitaron a pasar.

La casa era divina, sin mencionar el tamaño, se notaba que Esme tenia muy buen gusto para la decoración porque su casa era hermosa, decorada en colores tierra y derivados de blancos y dorado; el gran salón de la entrada estaba precioso, al fondo había una habitación que era casi imposible no verla –no había paredes ahí, el único concreto que había era el de las columnas que sostenían la habitación, lo demás, eran enormes vitrales transparentes por los que se filtraba toda la luz del día y lo único que había ahí era un enorme piano blanco de cola, estaba hermoso.  
Papá dejo mí maleta en el recibidor y nos alcanzó en el salón mientras yo veía embobada toda la hermosa decoración de la casa, me gire para ver a mi padre que me miraba con ternura y tristeza, estiró los brazos para abrazarme y yo fui hacia ellos tal y como alguna vez lo hice en mi infancia, y sintiéndome una niña abrace su cintura con mis brazos utilizando todas mis fuerzas.  
– Te voy a extrañar mi pequeña –me susurró con voz ronca.  
– Yo también a ti papá.

– Te juro linda que no haría absolutamente nada de esto si no fuera necesario cariño.

No respondí, sólo me limite a asentir con la cabeza contra su pecho.  
– Debo irme a trabajarcariño–continuó mientras me separaba con dulzura de su cuerpo –cuídate mucho y pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?  
– Si, te lo prometo.  
Papá se fue dejándome sola con aquellos desconocidos, bueno no lo eran tanto puede que esté exagerando.

Los Cullen eran conocidos de mis padres desde antes de que yo naciera, Esme había estudiado junto con René en la misma universidad, pero casi no me acordaba de ellos. Según sabía, Esme y René habían sido muy amigas y cuando mi madre murió su amiga se vio muy afectada por ello; en ese entonces Esme estaba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz, por lo que su esposo decidió que lo mejor para ella y su bebé era que se alejaran un poco de la situación. Después de eso ellos nunca volvieron si no hasta hace poco, pero mi padre ya no se frecuentaba con ellos como antes.  
– Bella –me llamó Esme, me gire a verla ya que había estado viendo el lugar por el que mí padre se había ido. –Ven linda acompáñame, te mostraré tu habitación.  
Seguí a Esme, cruzamos el salón hasta una sala con sillones que se veían muy cómodos, ahí había una gran escalera de media luna que obviamente llevaba al segundo piso. Subimos por ella y pasamos un gran pasillo en el que había del lado que daba hacia afuera grandes ventanales que mostraban un divino jardín perfectamente cuidado lleno de flores y en medio del mismo, una fuente muy linda con motivos de ninfas y sátiros. Cuando los ventanales terminaron topamos con una pared en la que había una puerta, estaba abierta y lo único que alcance a ver fue una enorme cama con dosel y cortineros así como las de las habitaciones de la época medieval, dimos vuelta a la izquierda.  
– La habitación que acabamos de pasar es la de Carlisle a mía. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde podemos estar.  
– Gracias.  
_Si claro como si fuera a ir a la habitación de una pareja a molestar –._

Seguimos y al llegar a las escaleras que seguro darían al tercer piso, nos detuvimos junto a una puerta, Esme la abrió mostrándome una muy bonita y amplia habitación; lo primero que observe fue los enormes ventanales que cubrían la mayor parte de la pared y me permitían ver el balcón con vista a los jardines laterales de la casa. Frente los ventanales, la enorme cama que tenia un edredón azul de rallas blancas con muchos cojines, mi mirada paso por la cómoda situada a los pies de la cama, a las paredes pintadas color blanco y crema y el bonito tocador de madera tallada y tres espejos justo al lado de los ventanales. En una de las paredes había una muy bonita chimenea, en ella había libros y figuras de porcelana muy bonitas que me recordé mentalmente no debía tocar –con mis manitas de mantequilla seguro acabaría debiéndoselas a Esme –. Frente a la chimenea había un sofá blanco y grande con muchos cojines; justamente en la pared opuesta estaba una gran ventana con las cortinas abiertas y frente de ella un escritorio.  
Me quede atónita al ver la habitación yo nunca había tenido algo parecido a esto. La habitación era hermosa.  
– ¿Te gusta?  
– ¡Claro que sí está preciosa! –respondí.

¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Si estaba fantástica.  
– Bien. Debo confesar que estaba nerviosa, temí que no fuera de tu agrado.  
– Te dije que le gustaría mamá –escuché una melodiosa voz detrás de mi.  
Al girarme advertí a una pequeña ¿niña? Y es que era de muy pequeña estatura, de facciones delicadas y su rostro parecía tallado en porcelana. Llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos dando pequeños saltitos, como los que da una bailarina y me dio un abrazo, me sorprendí por el gesto y se lo devolví aun sorprendida.  
– Hola mi nombre es Alice –se presentó.  
– Bella –contesté.  
– Mucho gusto. Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
– Por supuesto.  
Parecía una loca pero comenzaba a caerme bien. Le sonreí, la primera sonrisa que devolvía con ganas.

En ese momento detrás de Alice apareció el señor Cullen con mis maletas.  
– Aquí están tus cosas Bella –me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
– Gracias, no tenía que molestarse.  
– No es molestia Bella no te preocupes.  
– ¡Genial, acomodemos tus cosas! –exclamo Alice con emoción.  
Me jalo hacia la que al parecer ahora seria mi habitación, Carlisle metió mis maletas y las puso sobre la cama; él y Esme salieron de la habitación y Alice comenzó a abrir mis maletas, mientras yo sacaba la ropa Alice me ayudaba a meterla al armario que me di cuenta, estaba en el baño.  
– Ay Bella –dijo con la nariz arrugada como si hubiera olido algo desagradable – ¿donde compras tu ropa?  
– ¿En el centro comercial? –contesté insegura.  
– No te ofendas Bella pero tienes muy mal gusto, necesitas un día de compras conmigo.  
Abrí mis ojos como platos al oír aquello. Eso de todas las cosas que detestaba era la segunda, la primera eran las sorpresas.  
– No gracias Alice no es necesario de verdad, me emm… gusta mi ropa.  
– ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo puede gustarte esto? Es, es…. horrible. Sin ofender –rectifico. –No Bella seria un crimen con merecida pena de muerte dejarte usar esto.  
– Alice no empieces cariño –dijo Esme que venia entrando a la habitación con una bandeja bebidas. –No todos comparten tu gusto por la moda cariño.  
– Mamá seria un crimen dejarla así, estaría cometiendo a un pecado, no puedo…  
Alice se calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Esme.  
– Está bien –dijo resignada haciendo un puchero –pero sigo pensando que tienes un pésimo gusto.  
– Alice cariño, entiende que Bella es nuestra invitada, no debes agobiarla con tus cosas linda.  
Alice con su lindo puchero se veía tan infantil, era como una hermosa niña de uno años a la que no le han querido comprar la muñeca de moda.

Esme y Alice me ayudaron a desempacar, no pude evitar reírme de las caritas que hacia Alice cada vez que sacaba algo de mi maleta; si, lo sabía tenia mal gusto. Digamos que ese nunca fue mi fuerte; mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y supongo que en el "gusto femenino" te guían las madres ¿no?  
Cuando terminamos, Esme le pidió a Alice que me enseñara toda la casa y así me dejo sola con la pequeña mientras recorríamos la enorme mansión de los Cullen.  
Me mostró todas las habitaciones y me dijo a quien pertenecían. Aun no conocía a todos los Cullen, pero parecía una familia prometedora.  
Terminamos en el jardín y si la casa era preciosa, el jardín no se quedaba atrás: tenía muchísimas flores de todos tipos pero las que mas predominaban eran las rosas, en especial las blancas.  
– El jardín es precioso Alice –comenté.  
– Si, bueno mamá pasa la mayor parte del tiempo acá. Cuando no esta cuidando de nosotros pasa todo el tiempo que puede aquí, es como su hobby.  
– Debes quererla mucho.

La melancolía estaba amenazando por hacerse presente.  
– Sip, Esme es la mejor mamá del mundo, es totalmente imposible no quererla.  
Le sonreí a Alice, que maravilloso debía ser tener a tu mamá a tu lado.

– Ya lo vas a ver por ti misma –continuó –ahora que estas aquí segurito Esme te cuidara como si fueras su hija, y mi mamá será también tú mamá.

Me reí.  
Alice era una chica muy entusiasta, divertida, hiperactiva, pero sobretodo alegre, se la pasaba sonriendo y dando brinquitos por aquí y por allá.  
Tuve un día muy divertido con ella, platicamos de muchas cosas, siempre tenía un tema de conversación; a veces lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callada y escucharla… sus conversaciones tan interesantes que me dejaban atrapada, haciendo que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera escuchar. En parte me ayudo a olvidarme por un rato de lo que pasó, y divertirme un poco.  
Estábamos en medio de otra ronda de risas donde nos reíamos por cualquier cosa cuando llegó un chico, y juro por Dios que ese tipo si que era enorme.  
– Hola niñas –dijo con voz amable –lamento interrumpir su interesante plática, pero es hora de que vayamos a cenar.  
– Payaso –murmuró Alice –no intentes portarte como un "caballero" Emmet –dijo Alice mientras nos poníamos de pie –de todas maneras acabara conociéndote.  
– Hermanita no me ayudes, que no sabes que la primera impresión es la que importa.  
Alice rompió en carcajadas, tenía una risa muy linda.  
– Ay Emmet –dijo aun riéndose –tu primera impresión la mandaras a volar en un momento, eso lo apuesto.  
Emmet se acerco a mí mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.  
– Hola, mi nombre es Emmet Cullen hermano de esta loca –se presento ofreciéndome su mano.  
– Isabella Swan –contesté aceptando su mano y sonriendo por la manera en que se había referido a Alice.

Ésta fingiéndose ofendida le dio un manotazo en el brazo y Emmet de la nada soltó una carcajada.  
– Oh vamos enana no me hagas cosquillas.  
– Mastodonte –murmuró Alice –que no sabes que las fragancias mas finas vienen en envases pequeños.

– Si ya me di cuenta que el tuyo es muy, pero muy pequeño.

Alice le saco la lengua.  
Caminamos atravesando el jardín y volvimos a entrar a la casa.  
Al llegar, pude darme cuenta de la presencia de una despampanante rubia en el comedor, –sus cabellos rubios que brillaban de manera que era como tener un poquito de luz de sol frente a ti, le llegaban un poco más abajo de su cintura, sus ojos eran de un color azul violeta y su cuerpo realmente escultural con unas curvas muy bien definidas –estaba poniendo la mesa, y cuando Emmet se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, ella sonrío.  
– Ella es Rosalie, la prometida de mi hermano Emmet –me susurró Alice al oído.  
– Es hermosa y se ven muy bien juntos –le contesté también susurrando.

Ella asintió con ganas.  
– Ven vayamos a ver en que podemos ayudar a mamá y dejemos a los tortolitos solos un rato.  
Caminamos a la cocina, en donde Esme estaba terminando de preparar todo lo necesario, así que le ayudamos sólo un poco.  
– Bella cariño no tienes que molestarte –me dijo Esme.  
Le sonreí.  
– No me molesta en absoluto ¿Cómo podría quedarme sentada sin nada que hacer, viendo como tú te atareas sola? Además, parece que a partir de ahora viviré en ésta casa y en algo tengo que aportar.  
– Gracias linda –me respondió con ternura.  
Su sonrisa era tan linda y maternal que me pregunté si René alguna vez me sonrió de aquella manera, se me hinchaba el corazón de alegría al pensar que así fue. Salimos al comedor donde ya estaba el señor Cullen y Emmet al lado de su prometida.  
– Rose cariño ¿Cómo estas? –saludó Esme alegremente.

_Ésta mujer es un amor –._  
– Muy bien Esme –respondió la joven.  
– Me alegro cariño, mira quiero presentarte a Bella.

Dejo las bandejas de comida en la mesa y me llamó con un movimiento de la mano, yo camine hacia ella y rodeo con su brazo mis hombros.  
– Bella cariño ella es Rosalie Hale, la prometida de Emmet.  
– Hola Bella. Mucho gusto en conocerte –me dijo tendiéndome su mano.  
– Igualmente –contesté totalmente sonrojada.

Y es que ésta mujer intimidaría hasta una modelo profesional, era muy hermosa y opacaría a quien sea sin problema.  
Nos sentamos en la mesa, en la que obviamente el doctor iba a la cabeza, a su derecha la señora Esme y siguiente de ella Alice, Emmet iba a la izquierda de su padre y a su lado su prometida; yo me senté al lado de Alice, estaba muy cómoda y la comida estaba deliciosa.  
– ¿Y que edad tienes Bella? –preguntó Rosalie.  
– Diecisiete, en septiembre cumpliré dieciocho.

– ¡Vaya! no los aparentas, pareces más joven –comentó sorprendida.  
– Gracias –respondí mientras sentía como me ardían mis mejillas.  
– ¿Y en que nivel de estudios estás?  
– Empezare el sexto semestre de contabilidad el próximo agosto señor Cullen.  
– Llámame Carlisle, me gusta más –dijo mientras me sonreía, después hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño –no soy tan viejo.  
La expresión de Carlisle hizo que todos soltáramos una gran carcajada. Él doctor para su edad era un hombre muy alivianado y desenvuelto; se notaba que sus hijos lo admiraban y respetaban muchísimo, y ni que decir del cariño. Al igual que Esme, ya se veía en sus ojos el amor y la adoración que le tenía a su marido: ambos se miraban el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, como si ese amor en lugar de desgastarse con los años –como pasaba en muchos matrimonios –, se hubiera fortificado.

Terminamos de cenar entre risas y bromas de parte de Emmet hacia su padre, pero sobretodo a su hermana, por lo que Alice termino ganando su apuesta y en esa cena termine descubriendo el carácter tan bromista y socarrón que identificaba a Emmet. Alice claro no se dejaba y se fingía ofendida. Gracias a esa familia, por un momento pude olvidarme de esta tristeza de no estar en mi casa y me divertí en serio.


	3. El Patán

**El Patán**

La divertida cena tuvo que terminar, ya que el doctor Cullen tenia que ir al hospital por la mañana temprano y no podía desvelarse ya que le tocaría irse hasta Seattle –Alice me explicó que hace mucho lo habían solicitado desde el hospital Grace para trabajar ahí algunos turnos, Carlisle lo había visto como un reto a su profesión así que algunos días a la semana el doctor se iba a Seattle a trabajar–, y aunque Emmet quería continuar molestando a Alice, tenia que ir a dejar a Rose a su casa. Intente ayudar a Esme en la cocina, pero no me dejó, ni siquiera aceptó que me pusiera a lavar los platos; por lo que Alice me llevo a su habitación ansiosa por que la conociera: era muy linda como su dueña, las paredes eran de un bonito rosa palo, y su cama envuelta en un edredón de un rosa un poco mas fuerte combinado con verde, había un enorme armario y cuando digo enorme es enorme, todo lleno de ropa de ese pequeño duendecillo.  
Nos sentamos en la cama con las piernas cruzadas debajo de nosotras y comenzamos a platicar de temas sin importancia:  
– ¿Tiene mucho que se comprometieron Rose y tu hermano? –pregunté para hacerle platica.  
– No, hace apenas mmm… un par de días, pero de novios ya tienen como ocho años. Desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria.  
– Mmmh.  
– ¿Y tu no tienes novio?

Negué con la cabeza  
– ¿Por qué?  
– Pues por que no me interesa –contesté encogiéndome en hombros.  
– ¿Eres lesbiana?  
Abrí mis ojos como platos al oír eso.  
– ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Es sólo que no me interesa conseguirlo, por ahora.  
Y dudaba bastante que en un futuro, simplemente los hombres me parecían como aderezo a lo que ya tenia, y a veces el aderezo arruina tu comida o se amarga con el tiempo. En realidad no me interesaba buscarme uno.  
– ¿Y tú?  
Hizo un puchero.  
– No, creo que mi príncipe azul ni siquiera sabe que existo.  
Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que existe? Eso me parecía imposible.  
– ¿Por qué lo dices?  
– Por que es la verdad. Dudo que se de cuenta de mi existencia teniendo con él a chicas tan lindas y esculturales. Es corredor de autos, ya te imaginaras.

Le sonreí.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón y de ahí saco un pequeño libro forrado de terciopelo lila. Se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a mí y lo abrió sacando de el un trozo de papel. Me lo entrego, era una foto.  
– Su nombre es Jasper, es primo de Rosalie –comunicó el duende.

El chico que estaba en la foto si que era guapo, de cabellos rubios un poco largos, ojos grandes azules no era como el azul de los de Rose era como un azul mar.  
– ¡Vaya que lindo!  
– ¡Já! Lindo es poco, es guapísimo, el chico mas guapo que he conocido en mi vida –suspiro como la romántica que era. –Me robe la foto de la casa de Rosalie una tarde durante una parrillada que organizaron sus padres para conocer a la familia. Pero tú… –dejo la frase incompleta para hacer un ademán con su mano de ponerse un cierre y echarle candado.  
Me reí.  
– Si claro, yo no digo nada, ni aunque me torturen.  
– Lo sé, siento que puedo confiar en ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
– Tenlo por seguro.  
– Genial, por que si Rose llega a reclamarme algo vendrá mi almohada acecina y te matará.  
En ese momento tomo el cojín más grande de todos y me lo estampó en la cara. Yo me levanté, tome uno y empezamos la guerra de almohadas más divertida que hubiera tenido jamás, y así hubiera seguido, de no haber sido que de la nada entró a la habitación el hermano de Alice pateando la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermana. Alice y yo nos quedamos pasmadas viéndolo, nos miramos preguntándonos que pasaba, nos encogimos en hombros y volvimos a mirar a Emmet.  
– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

Alice y yo fruncimos el ceño.  
– Dónde está ¿Qué?  
– Lo que las asustó –contestó mientras recorría la habitación buscando algo.  
– ¿Quién te dijo que nos asusto algo? –pregunté.

Ambas lo mirábamos como si tuviera tres ojos.  
– Acabo de llegar de dejar a Rose en su casa, cuando entre las escuche gritando.

Alice bufo.  
– Estábamos jugando mastodonte –le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien con poca capacidad de entender.  
– ¿A sí? Vaya. Qué cosas ¿no? –Emmet se veía avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¿están seguras?  
– Si mastodonte, acabas de interrumpir una guerra de almohadas –Alice contestó con exasperación mostrándole la almohada que tenia en sus manos.  
– Ah… he bueno creo que mejor me voy a… emm bañar, es tarde ya saben –carraspeo. –Sigan jugando chicas.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta está callo al piso, dejando al descubierto a un Emmet estático.  
– ¡PAPÁ! –gritó Alice enojada.  
Emmet se giro en su lugar.  
– Alice no –dijo apenas.

Pero Alice salió hecha rayo hacia fuera, Emmet intento detenerla pero se le escurrió de las manos, maldijo por lo bajo y salió detrás de Alice.  
Suspire y me senté en la cama aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, la escena de hace un momento fue sumamente divertida. Me quede viendo la habitación de Alice; estaba algo desordenada por el remolino de hace un momento y el edredón estaba a la mitad de caerse de la cama, fuera de eso todo estaba ordenado. El tocador de Alice era de color blanco con detalles dorados y encima había una cajita de porcelana, seguí viendo sobre el escritorio había papeles y carboncillos, arriba del escritorio colgado en la pared había un mural con papeles pegados con tachuelas de colores, eran dibujos de vestidos, todos muy lindos o eso fue lo que a mí me parecieron, me acerque y observe detenidamente los que habían sobre el escritorio. Unos estaban a medio hacer y otros que parecían ya terminados eran preciosos y yo –no es que sepa de moda y de todas esas cosas que, se notaba, le encantaban a Alice –no recodaba haber visto antes esos diseños. Iba a ver otro más, pero me tope con una foto sobre el escritorio, la tome y la mire detenidamente. Era toda la familia de Alice: ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle al centro de toda la foto sobre sus pies estaba sentada Alice con un bonito vestido azul, y a sus lados estaban dos jóvenes. Uno era Emmet lo reconocí, pero el otro... me pareció haberlo visto antes.  
– ¡Bella! –la voz de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Me gire, notando que venia hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me jaló. Apenas y pude volver a poner la foto en el escritorio.  
– Ven –fue lo único que escuche antes de ser técnicamente arrastrada al borde de las escaleras.  
– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.  
– Ay que desaparecer, un ratito.  
– ¿Qué hiciste?  
– ¡Haces muchas preguntas tu sólo sígueme!  
La seguí hasta lo que parecía una especie de biblioteca; muy linda, claro como toda la decoración de la casa.  
– ¿Se puede saber la razón por la que estamos aquí como si huyéramos de algo?  
– Emm bueno si huimos de algo. Es una cosa que se llama Emmet, digamos que Emmy se enojó un poquitín, porque papá no lo dejara salir mañana con Rose hasta que repare mi puerta.  
– ¡Enana escóndete donde quieras, de igual manera la pagarás!  
Al parecer Emmet estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos por que se oía muy cerca. Alice parecía nerviosa. Trago en seco.  
– Hermanito tu tienes la culpa, quien te manda a ser un mastodonte.  
Se oyó un bufido y después pasos.  
– ¿Crees que se fue?  
Me encogí en hombros insegura y debo admitir, muy nerviosa. Alice abrió la puerta para verificar que su hermano se había ido… y Emmet salió de la nada y nos empezó a perseguir. Obviamente a mi me atrapo primero y por consiguiente, supe que a Alice le esperaban una tanda de cosquillas que jamás olvidaría.

Esa mañana me sentía realmente deprimida. Aun cuando la noche anterior me había acostado casi contenta, y completamente agotada, hoy me sentía con ganas de hacer, nada.

La cama era cómoda, la habitación era fenomenal y debía admitir mejor decorada que la mía. Pero aquí todo olía a nuevo, bueno un poco, pero igual extrañaba mí habitación, mí casa, no podía evitar sentirme ajena a todo esto.

Los Cullen eran muy buenos anfitriones, pero eso no quitaba el extrañar lo que verdaderamente era mío.  
Me levante con pocas ganas y me metí a bañar. El baño era enorme, con paredes de mármol, doble lavamanos, tina de baño y un pequeño armario muy bien equipado con lo necesario para el baño, me di cuenta que ahí Alice había puesto algunas de mis cosas personales ¿Para qué alguien colocaría un diván en un baño?  
Abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, me ayudó a que los músculos se me relajaran. Apreciar el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo y el familiar olor de mi shampoo me hizo olvidar un poco mi melancolía.  
Al salir de ducharme me cambié pero no tenía ganas de salir, además de que no quería que la agradable familia de allá sufriera mi mal humor. Después de abrir las cortinas de los ventanales, para que entrara algo de luz a la habitación, me senté en el suelo al lado del ventanal y mire el jardín lateral de la casa; las bonitas flores silvestres que Esme había dejado crecer ahí y la enredadera que escalaba el muro límite de la casa, el árbol no muy lejos del balcón y el casi invisible nido abandonado que había allí.

Mientras veía ese hermoso jardín, recordé todas aquellas veces en que papá y yo jugábamos; mi padre era mi héroe y lo seguía siendo eso no cambiaría por mucho tiempo que pasara.

La vida nos había cambiado a ambos con la llegada de Sue: a papá se le veía la felicidad en los ojos y en gran parte había sido como un padre para Leah y Seth, sobretodo para mi hermanastro; tal vez al que le afecto mas la muerte de Harry fue a Seth, quizá al estar pasando por la etapa tan difícil que estaba viviendo necesitaba un guía o un ejemplo a seguir, pero Leah fue un caso muy diferente. Aceptaba a Charlie –supongo que como yo, sabía que mi padre hacia feliz a su madre –pero a mí nunca me aceptó.

Leah y yo siempre hemos sido muy diferentes, a pesar de la gran amistad que había entre nuestros padres entre nosotras jamás existió el mismo sentimiento. Y eso se complico más después de lo que sucedió con Jacob: a Leah le gustaba, a mí también, pero fue a mí a quien se le declaró. El día en que eso sucedió no me la creía, lo peor fue que a Jake se le había ocurrido decírmelo frente a toda mi familia y cuando digo toda, es toda; para ese momento Charlie y Sue ya se habían casado y Leah y Seth vivían ya en nuestra casa. Leah estaba muy enojada, pero no dijo nada. Claro en ese momento porque después hizo de todo lo posible para separarme de Jake y lo logró. Desde entonces ha habido un odio de parte de ella hacia mí y a pesar del tiempo no ha desaparecido hasta llegar a este punto.  
Un toque a la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
– Bella cariño –la dulce voz de Esme se oyó detrás de la puerta – ¿Estas ahí?  
Me levante y fui a abrir la puerta, Esme suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
– Buenos días Bella ¿que tal dormiste?  
– Muy bien Esme muchas gracias –respondí.  
– ¿Te sientes bien linda? –La preocupación en su voz era palpable.  
– Si.  
– ¿Entonces por que no has bajado? –pregunto extrañada.  
Le sonreí  
– Bueno Esme no me siento con muchas ganas de bajar –excusé.  
– Oh linda vamos no voy a dejarte aquí.  
– Esme de verdad no me siento de muchos ánimos. –contesté con gesto de disculpa.  
Suspiró.  
– Bella sé que esto no es fácil –me dijo con un tono muy maternal mientras hacia que nos sentáramos en la cama –y no sólo para ti, seguro Charlie también debe sentirse tan mal como tú. Yo simplemente no… logro imaginar el dejar a alguno de mis hijos en algún otro lugar donde no los pueda cuidar yo misma. Pero si es por su seguridad, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.  
– Nunca imagine que esto llegara a suceder Esme te juro que yo no hice nada, ella sólo empezó a gri...

No pude terminar mi frase, Esme ya callaba mis labios con un dedo.  
– Lo sé cariño no tienes que decirlo, tu padre tampoco cree que eso haya sucedido –sonrió y me acarició la mejilla –te conoce y sabe que no eres capaz de eso, pero por tu bien te dejo con nosotros, por que no quiere que Leah te siga calumniando.  
Se puso de pie y puso sus manos en su cintura.  
– Así que en honor a tu padre y al sacrificio que está haciendo al tener que dejarte aquí vamos a fuera, el día esta grandioso. Sé muy bien que te gusta andar al aire libre, no quedarte aquí encerrada como si fueras una prisionera. En eso te pareces mucho a tu madre.  
Sólo la mención de René me hizo sonreír. Me levanté y la seguí hacia a fuera cerrando la puerta de mi habitación al salir.  
– ¿Es cierto que mi madre y tú fueron juntas a la universidad? –pregunté para sacarle conversación, además quería que me hablara de mi mamá.  
– ¡Já! y no sólo a la universidad, éramos amigas desde la preparatoria. Créeme que si no fuera por ella tal vez no me habría casado con el hombre más maravilloso que existe.  
– ¿Por qué? –pregunté interesada.  
– Bueno digamos que en la preparatoria yo era una chica muy tímida y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Carlisle, pero mi timidez no era de mucha ayuda. Carlisle era un joven muy popular y claro asediado por las muchachas y bueno tu madre nos dio un empujoncito.  
Sonreí.  
– Y cuanto me alegro que lo haya hecho.  
Cuando me gire a ver quien había dicho eso, noté que el doctor Cullen o Carlisle como quería que lo llamara estaba saliendo de su despacho. Le sonreí.  
– Tu madre era una gran mujer Bella –me dijo –muy alegre, extrovertida, a todos le regalaba una sonrisa.  
– Pero sobretodo muy optimista –continuó Esme. –Por algo Charlie se enamoró de ella.  
– Si papá la amaba mucho.

Me estaba poniendo melancólica de nuevo, y al parecer Esme lo notó.  
– Bueno, bueno basta ya de tristezas que la vida sigue, el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo; vayamos afuera el día esta muy bonito.  
Caminamos juntos escaleras abajo mientras Esme hablaba con Carlisle de ir a la iglesia para hablar con el sacerdote y comenzara a correr las amonestaciones para la boda de Emmet y Rosalie, hasta que llegamos a jardín. Ahí estaban Alice y Rose conversando.  
– ¡Bella! –gritó Alice en cuanto me vio.

Se levantó del suelo en dónde había estado sentada y corrió a abrazarme como si tuviera años sin verme, esta niña era muy efusiva.  
– Hola Alice –la saludé devolviéndole el abrazo.  
– ¿Por qué no bajabas? ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Qué tenias?  
Me reí al escuchar tantas preguntas y como las decía tan rápido.  
– No te preocupes me siento mejor. Gracias a Esme.  
– Si lo sé. Tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo –Alice corrió de mis brazos a los de su madre, quien la recibió gustosa.  
Aparte la mirada para ver a Rose aproximándose a nosotros, me abrazó, claro no con la misma efusividad de Alice.  
Fuimos a sentarnos a los sillones de mimbre en el jardín al lado de la piscina y me quede escuchando como Esme, Rose y Alice hablaban de cosas para la boda: ropa, accesorios, cosas de moda, decoración, etc. Miraba a Carlisle de vez en cuando, inmerso en su libro y la pequeña duende no perdió oportunidad para referirse a mi mal gusto, hasta que entre ella y Rose me convencieron para ir de compras y Esme esta vez no pudo hacer nada.

Bueno ¿que tan malo podía ser?  
– Hola buenos días –escuché una voz masculina detrás de nosotros.  
– Hola osito –contestó Rose levantándose, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Emmet y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.  
– ¿Qué sólo eso? –dijo fingiéndose ofendido, ella rió. –Ven acá –ordenó tomando a Rose de la cintura y hundiéndose en un profundo, dulce y apasionado beso.  
– Emmet –reprendió Esme.

Pero de nada sirvió, se notaba que Emmet no soltaría a su amada prometida por nada del mundo por lo que la amorosa madre sólo se limito a menear la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.  
– Buenos días –escuché otra voz detrás de mí.

Antes de girarme a ver quien era, noté que Alice se sonrojaba.  
Me puse de pie o lo intenté, porque acabe tropezando con mis propios pies. Esperé el golpe pero nunca llegó, él chico detrás de mí me sostenía de un brazo y el otro lo tenía enroscado en mi cintura.

Un joven alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules profundos –que ya había visto antes en una fotografía robada –estaba muy serio pero había un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, lo noté por que miraba directo a los míos; sentí la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas, pero yo seguía completamente hipnotizada en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos. Sin darme cuenta había dejado de respirar y sentí la necesidad de oxigeno en mis pulmones, aparte la mirada de sus ojos y me enderecé.  
– Lo siento –me disculpé.  
– No hay problema.  
– Bella cariño ¿Estás bien?

– Si Esme, no te preocupes –contesté aun con las mejillas ardiendo.

– Oh, bien. Permítanme presentarlos, Bella, linda él es Jasper Hale primo de Rosalie –nos presentó Esme.  
Lo mire de nuevo teniendo cuidado de no ver sus ojos. Me confundían.  
– Isabella Swan.  
– Mucho gusto Isabella –tomó mi mano y beso mi dorso.  
– B-Bella –corregí nerviosa por el acto del muchacho – me… amm… me gusta más.  
– De acuerdo. Bella –contestó con una sonrisa.  
No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, nunca nadie había sido tan galante conmigo.  
– Buenos días –otra voz vino detrás del caballero que tenia delante de mí.  
Jasper se giró para ir a saludar a su prima y fue entonces que reparé en otro chico, alto y de cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo acercarse. Inmediatamente me tense al verlo ¡ ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?! El apellido, el nombre… ¡la foto! ¡Claro el joven de la foto de Alice! Ese que me había parecido conocido, pero es que en aquella fotografía no se le había parecido en absoluto, en ella incluso parecía feliz; pero ahora que lo tenía frente a mí lo reconocía de inmediato.  
– Edward hijo ¿En donde te has metido? –dijo Esme en tono preocupado.

Él malogrado parecía que acababa de llegar, traía la camisa desarreglada y en los ojos unas buenas ojeras, además de que la poca brisa del aire me traía su fétido olor a alcohol.  
Carlisle se puso de pie enérgicamente y fue a inspeccionar al chico, traía un semblante muy serio.  
– ¿En dónde te metiste? –preguntó entre dientes.  
– Ay Carlisle –respondió él con tono aburrido y altanero –ya sabes dónde, no sé porque te interesas en preguntar.  
– Edward no le hables así a tu padre –le reprendió Esme en tono autoritario.  
– ¿Y tú? –dijo el recién llegado refiriéndose a mí, por la mirada que me dirigía, me examinaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

Para ese momento Jasper ya había saludado a los demás y estaba parado detrás del sillón en el que estaban Alice y Rosalie sentadas juntas. Emmet con semblante serio y precavido, parado frente a Rose, como protegiéndola.

Levante la barbilla y eche atrás los hombros mirándolo despreciativa. Si no conocía a los demás, a este tipo lo conocía muy bien.  
– Debes ser nuestra nueva huésped, Esme dijo que vendrías… eres la Swan ¿no es así?  
– Isabella –corregí –no soy perra como para ser "la Swan".  
– Y además brava –susurró sonriendo como si fuera gracioso. –Supongo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente –continuo pero ahora cambiando su tono por una voz sensual ¿Acaso este tipo estaba tratando de ligarme?

_Descarado –._

–Edward –habló Carlisle, en tono de advertencia.  
– No hace falta lo conozco perfectamente –contesté, ignorando parcialmente a Carlisle.

_Cómo no te voy a conocer bastardo –._  
– Perdón pero no creo haberte visto antes –contestó confundido sin cambiar su tono de voz sensual.  
– No sería necesario, he oído hablar lo suficiente de ti como para conocerte muy bien.  
Él me miro extrañado frunciendo el ceño, por lo visto habría que explicarle al niño de donde lo conocí:  
– Edward Cullen –continué, hablándole con desprecio y arrogancia. –Galán de cuarta sin nada mejor que hacer que visitar bares y cantinas para emborracharse con la esperanza de encontrar una concubina para compartir la cama por las noches; excelente amante, pero un poco hombre que lo único que sabe hacer es usar a las mujeres para su propio placer –su rostro estaba lleno de perplejidad, pero en el aun había un atisbo de burla que me lleno de rabia –Jessica Stanley es una muy buena amiga mía. Ella me ha hablado lo suficiente de ti como para saber que tipo de basura eres –añadí.

_– _Dios mío –escuché susurrar a una Esme mortificada.  
Él rió con ganas burlándose descaradamente de mí.  
– Si, no lo niego, amo la convivencia con mujeres. Pero no me meto con cualquiera, únicamente con las que son lo suficientemente fáciles para llevármelas a la cama.  
– Eres un cínico sinvergüenza –le dije cerrando mis manos en puños, enojada por la manera en que se había referido a mi amiga.

Jess había sufrido mucho por su culpa.  
– No te hagas la inocente, si eres tan amiga de Jessica como para saber lo que pasó entre nosotros, debes ser igual de fácil que ella. Una ramera.

– ¡Edward! –gritó Carlisle.  
En ese momento no lo pensé dos veces en dos pasos me acerque a él y le di una bofetada que en su vida se le olvidaría; se escucharon jadeos en el jardín, y después de eso un silencio sepulcral; la mano me ardía, le había volteado el rostro y la mejilla se le estaba poniendo roja.

Estaba muy enojada, la mandíbula se me iba a hacer pedacitos de tan fuerte que la tenia presionada.  
– Esta me la pagas –dijo volteándome a ver con burla.  
Apenas alcance a ver como se acercaba a mí, y para cuando me di cuenta me tenia firmemente aferrada a él, con un brazo enroscado en mi cintura y la mano del otro brazo detrás de mi nuca forzándome así a mantener mis labios pegados a los suyos, tan insistentes.

Me removí entre sus brazos, intentado separarme, pero su abrazo era férreo. Escuche el grito de Rosalie diciéndole a Emmet que no hiciera algo porque me podría lastimar, la plegaria de Esme dicha en un susurro, a Alice gritándole obscenidades y su hermano y por último a un furioso de Carlisle llamando a su hijo nuevamente para que se detuviera, pero este hizo caso omiso de su padre. Sus labios de alguna manera me estaban seduciendo, los movía insistentes chupando y lamiendo los míos; me sentí por un momento abandonarme en sus brazos, dejando que me besara.  
Luego dejo mis labios lentamente terminando su beso y mordiendo mi labio inferior como toque final, me sentía realmente extraña. Nunca me habían besado así.  
– Lo ves –me dijo en un tono lleno de burla –lo acabo de comprobar.  
– Claro –contesté antes de estampar mi rodilla en su entre pierna.  
– Perra –murmuró antes de tirarse al suelo con las manos en el lugar donde le había golpeado, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

No se escuchó nada más a parte de la gran carcajada que había soltado Emmet. Yo, lo mire desde mi altura, tirado en el suelo retorciéndose como el animal ponzoñoso que era.  
– ¡Yo no soy igual a las mujeres que tanto estás acostumbrado a llevarte a la cama! Así que será mejor que mantengas tu distancia conmigo –le aclaré con rabia.  
– Bella cariño lo siento tanto –dijo Esme llegando hasta nosotros.  
– ¡Edward levántate! tu y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Carlisle en un tono muy autoritario.

Levantó a su hijo del suelo, no muy cariñosamente que digamos. No es que tuviera mucho de conocerlo, pero por el rostro de todos se notaba que Carlisle no era regularmente así.  
– Carlisle cariño –se notaba que Esme trataba de tranquilizar a su marido.  
Pero Carlisle no hizo caso de las peticiones de su esposa se fue caminando a paso firme seguido por su hijo. A duras penas debo añadir pues a parecer mi rodilla había dado justo al blanco.  
– Pobre Eddie. Bella con esas bolas no se juega así –dijo Emmet fingiendo preocupación.  
Todos rompimos a reír con ese comentario, terminando así con la tensión del momento, pero Esme se veía seriamente preocupada; cada cuando volteaba a ver hacia una ventana en particular, la que deduje debía ser la del despacho del doctor.  
– Lo siento de verdad Bella –se deshacía en disculpas cada que podía.  
– Esme ya te dije que no importa –le contestaba, restándole importancia al asunto.  
– Si Esme despreocúpate –dijo Rose –Bella se supo dar su lugar, estoy segura que esa fue una buena lección para Edward. Ahora sabe que no es el galanazo que él se cree, no todas las niñas se mueren por él y gracias a Bella que le abrió los ojos.  
– Y de que manera –dijo Emmet –Bella sabes que me puedes dejar sin sobrinos.  
– ¡Hey! Aun quedo yo –se quejo Alice.  
– Si enana pero no es lo mismo. Tú eres mujer.  
– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Rosalie.  
– Ay amor, pues que las cosas las vemos muy diferentes los hombres que las mujeres. –Contestó Emmet –Somos nosotros quienes más sufrimos la cuarentena. Quiero a alguien que me comprenda en ese aspecto.  
Todas rompimos a reír. Era inevitable no desternillarse cuando Emmet anda rondando.


	4. Dolor

**Dolor**  
Los días han pasado. Cada día me he ido acostumbrando mas a la estancia en la casa de los Cullen, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Alice; como ella había predicho nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas, éramos como uña y carne –a excepción de las horas que teníamos que estar en la escuela, ya que ella estudiaba en un colegio de Port Angeles y yo en la preparatoria de Forks –, nos volvimos más unidas después de haber pasado una tarde aterradora a su lado y al de Rosalie en un centro comercial y digo aterradora porque así lo fue:

Alice era un verdadero remolino ahí, era como en un videojuego en el que el objetivo era encontrar las mejores ofertas en un tiempo record y el duende estaba decidida a ganar el juego. Me divertí mucho a su lado como siempre, aunque me hizo probarme muchísima ropa y otra mucha la compró, de ahí salí con una gran deuda con los Cullen.

De haber sabido que todas esas cosas iban a salir del bolsillo del doctor Cullen jamás habría aceptado. Pero para cuando lo hice el doctor no me dejo pagar nada alegando que la que tanto quería cambiar mi guardarropa era Alice, no yo y que era responsabilidad de él pagar todo eso, además de que me prohibió rotundamente comentarle algo a Charlie. En verdad me sentí muy avergonzada, sobre todo cuando Charlie en una de sus visitas me preguntó si ya tenía antes la blusa que llevaba puesta, yo le contesté que sí con las mejillas completamente encendidas, y le dije que ahora que estaba aquí Alice me estaba enseñando a vestirme un poco más femenina. Eso pareció dejarlo satisfecho, y si algo sospechó en sus demás visitas no comentó absolutamente nada; aunque sabía que Esme ya había hablado con él, luego que le dije que no me gustaba tener secretos con mi padre.  
En cuanto al hijo patán de los señores Cullen, casi no lo he visto gracias al cielo. De hecho es rara la vez que lo veo y cuando lo hago, simplemente lo saludo educadamente. Una vez en que Alice y yo, acabando de llegar del centro comercial nos lo encontramos en el estacionamiento de la mansión y ambos hicieron como si no se conocieran, mi amiga me contó que Edward era como la oveja negra de la familia.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~**  
Ambas estábamos en su habitación y recién habíamos terminado de acomodar sus nuevas prendas, cuando la note meditabunda y un poco ausente mientras veíamos una película en la pantalla de plasma del salón de entretenimiento. Pensé que quizás estaba pensando en Jasper, pero me equivoqué… le pregunte la razón por la que se encontraba así y cuando comenzó a contarme, de inmediato supe de quien hablábamos:

"– Él cambió muchísimo de un tiempo a otro –dijo en tono serio– ¿has visto el piano que esta en el salón de la entrada? –Después de que asentí, ella continuo –él antes lo tocaba, tiene mucha habilidad en el y hace que las melodías sean maravillosas y únicas; Esme y Carlisle podían pasarse las horas escuchándolo, inclusive les compuso una canción en honor a su amor. Pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo, cambio por completo. Nunca he sabido por qué.  
Lo único que sé, es que un tiempo él no quería salir de su habitación. Mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados por él. No comía, se la pasaba tomando alcohol todo el tiempo y una noche, Esme gritaba desesperada por ayuda. Llamaba a papá. Yo no supe que sucedió, Emmet vino a mi habitación y me dijo que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien, pero que no saliera  
Después de esa noche mis padres pasaban mucho tiempo en el hospital  
– ¿Intentó…? –no pude terminar la frase.

Alice asintió.  
– Sip supongo que intento suicidarse. No sé la razón y siendo sincera no sé si quiera saberlo en realidad. Pero extraño al antiguo Edward, él que jugaba conmigo, que me decía lo buena que era dibujando y que siempre me expresaba lo mucho que me quería –dijo en tono melancólico. Luego meneo la cabeza como si con eso se le fueran esos pensamientos, –bueno pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo, yo tenia como no se tal vez quince años cuando eso sucedió ya me acostumbre a que haga como que no existo –se encogió en hombros –yo también lo hago."

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~**

A pesar de que Alice trataba de sonar monótona, no logró ocultarme el dolor que aquello le causaba. En sus ojos yo podía ver el sufrimiento y la tristeza que eso le originaba. La abracé y ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, no paso mucho para que rompiera a llorar.

Cambie de tema por su seguridad emocional y por la mía, afortunadamente Alice se olvido pronto de eso. No quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Edward, en realidad no me interesaba en absoluto, pero no me gustaba el que ignorará a Alice, ella era tan linda, adorable esa era la mejor manera de describir a Alice. Yo era mayor que ella por unos cuantos meses, por lo que la convivencia entre ella y yo fluía sin problema alguno; en realidad eso me gustaba, hablar con alguien que de alguna manera me entendiera era reconfortante. Aunque apenas nos estábamos conociendo, parecía que ya éramos grandes amigas desde hace muchísimos años.

Yo estaba aprendiendo a reconocer sus reacciones y ella, bueno ella ya se sabia las mías. Se sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi torpe cabecita al ver mi rostro.

Era un libro abierto que todos leían con facilidad. Eso se daba a que mi rostro se teñía de colores cada que algo vergonzoso se me ocurría, según lo que pensaba era la intensidad del color, o eso me dijo Alice.  
~

~  
Meses Después…  
– Bien chicos eso es todo por el día de hoy –dijo el profesor –recuerden traer el material para mañana. Alguna duda… –silencio –perfecto. Hasta mañana.  
Dicho esto el profesor salió del aula. Comencé a guardar mis cosas, seguro Alice ya estaba afuera esperándome.  
– ¡Bella!  
Torcí el gesto. Mike estaba comenzando a hartarme.  
– Que hay Mike –saludé.  
– Hola Bella. Oye es que me emm me preguntaba si tu… he no sé tal vez…  
– Nada Mike Bella y yo hoy tenemos mucha tarea… será después OK bye.  
Jess me jaló hasta el estacionamiento, mejor dicho me arrastró.  
– Pudiste haber sido mas sutil no crees –dije.  
– Emm deja lo pienso… no, no lo creo.  
– ¡No pasaron ni dos segundos! –Reclamé – ¡bá! Ya no importa. De todas maneras ya te dije que Mike no me interesa Jess.  
– Eso ya lo sé. El problema está en que él no lo sabe.  
– ¡No se interesaría en mí si tú ya hubieras hablado con él!  
– Hey mira allá esta el auto de Alice –trató de escabullirse.  
– Esta vez no Jess.  
– ¡Bella! –alguien gritó.

Gire mi rostro y ahí estaba Jasper esperándome. Me extrañe pues regularmente venia Alice con él o Carlisle o Esme.  
– Demonios –murmuré –escucha Jess esta es mi ultima advertencia, si Mike vuelve a intentar salir conmigo seré yo quien le diga lo que sientes por él –sentencié.  
– Bella no… – apenas alcanzó a decir pues me fui caminando hacia Jazz.  
– Hola Bella –me saludó.  
– Hola Jasper. ¿Cómo estas?  
– Bien gracias. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido yo solo ésta vez.  
– No en absoluto, pero si me resulta extraño ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que me viniste a recogerme tú solo?  
– Digamos que hubo un pequeño inconveniente –respondió haciendo una mueca –Esme me pidió que viniera por ti.  
– ¿Algo grave? –Pregunté mientras me subía a su coche convertible.  
– No. No te preocupes –respondió después de cerrar su puerta.  
Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela para dirigirse a la mansión.  
– ¿Qué estudias?  
– Contabilidad –respondí.  
– ¡Vaya!, demasiados números y estadísticas ¿no?  
Me reí  
– ¿Me equivoco?  
– No –respondí.  
– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo después de un momento de silencio.  
Volví a reír.

– Lo acabas de hacer –dije como si fuera algo lógico.  
– Otra pregunta –contratacó pacientemente.  
– De acuerdo.  
– ¿Por qué viniste a vivir con los Cullen?  
– Auch –traté de pensar la mejor manera de explicarle, sin tener que contarle mi drama familiar. –… emm pues…  
– No me lo digas si no quieres.  
– Diferencias familiares –respondí de manera simple. No tenia que contarle toda mi trágica historia. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? –pregunté de vuelta tratando de desviar el tema de mí.  
– Soy psicólogo. Trabajo en el mismo hospital que Carlisle, sólo que en diferente área. Aunque preferiría tener mi propio consultorio. Pero eso ya se dará con el tiempo.  
– Pensé que tus papás eran ricos.  
– Tú lo dijiste mis papás, no yo. Quiero tener la satisfacción de tener mi propio consultorio con mi propio esfuerzo.  
– Eso esta muy bien –reconocí.  
– Si bueno, no dependeré todo el tiempo de mis padres. Ellos ya me ayudaron a llegar a donde estoy ahora me toca a mí.  
– ¡Que maduro!  
– ¿Te sorprende? –preguntó extrañado.  
– En realidad si, son pocos los chicos que piensan así.  
– ¿Y tu que me cuentas? ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la preparatoria?

Apenas y me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión, el coche estaba estacionado frente al porche de los Cullen.  
– Pues no lo tengo aun muy bien pensado. Pero creo que estudiare Ciencias Sociales.  
– Interesante ¿Bajamos?  
Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa donde al parecer el ambiente estaba algo tenso.  
– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté.  
– Llevaron a Edward a la comisaria –respondió Emmet en tono aburrido sin despegar la vista de la revista que tenia en sus manos, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.  
Me sorprendí de la falta de interés de Emmet hacia lo que hubiera hecho su hermano para que lo llevaran a la estación de policía, pero estábamos hablando de Edward. No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo aquí pero por lo poco que le conocía, _problemas_ era su segundo nombre.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá al lado de Alice a ver televisión junto a ella. Mi amiga no dijo nada apenas y nos saludó, yo la noté algo distraída, como preocupada. Pero ya hablaría después con ella para preguntarle que le sucedía. Jasper y yo comenzamos a hacer plática, conversando de cualquier cosa: planes futuros, gustos, experiencias, etc.

Así fue como de boca del propio Jasper corrobore lo que Alice me había dicho –que era corredor de autos, pero sólo en sus ratos libres –descubrimos que teníamos gustos muy parecidos en lo que a la lectura se refería, mientras que nuestros géneros musicales distaban mucho tan siquiera a semejarse. Él me recomendó algunos libros que había leído y le habían agradado mucho al igual que yo a él, de ahí salí con una gran lista de libros por leer y de universidades por investigar.

Ya tenía una opción, pero no sabia si me aceptarían. Igualmente era muy cara y Charlie no podría pagar la colegiatura mensual aun si yo trabajara en mis descansos.  
Pero eso no me importaba ahora, Jasper era una muy buena compañía y gracias a él pude vislumbrar otras universidades en donde las posibilidades de entrar y poder permanecer en ella eran mas altas.

Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado, hablábamos de muchas cosas y a pesar de que en algunas cosas nuestros gustos eran diferentes eso le daba un poco de sazón a nuestra amistad.  
– ¡Edward esto no puede seguir así! –entró Carlisle gritando, interrumpiendo así nuestra animada conversación.  
Él mencionado venia con una cara de aburrimiento y arrogancia, completamente insufribles.  
– ¿Y qué quieren que haga?  
– Que cambies hijo –respondió Esme con un tono maternal y paciente.  
– Escúchame bien Esme –dijo Edward volteando a ver a su madre como si de un bicho molesto se tratase –eso. Esa petición tan… insignificante jamás, jamás en tu vida se cumplirá.

– Edward no debes hablarle así a tu madre –intervine poniéndome de pie.

Sabía que el asunto tal vez no era de mi incumbencia, pero era mejor que lo hiciera yo a que lo hiciera musculitos Emmet, ya que la revista que había estado leyendo tan plácidamente ahora estaba arrugada entre sus manos y a punto de ser partida en dos. Quizá debería dejarlo, pero Edward había utilizado un tono con Esme que ni siquiera la misma Leah, con toda su mala educación, utilizaría con Sue.  
– No te metas. Esto no es de tu incumbencia Isabella –dijo entre dientes.  
– Ya lo sé. No me meto en lo que sea que hayas hecho, inclusive te puedo asegurar que no me importa en absoluto, pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a Esme. Te recuerdo que si no fuera por ella, no existirías siquiera; y al menos por haberte permitido venir a este mundo para que tú hicieras de tu vida una maldita miseria y convertirte en un completo imbécil, le debes respeto.  
– Uy perdóneme señorita perfección –me respondió con una cara de fingido miedo –pero mira quien me viene a hablar a MÍ de respeto a una madre. Alguien que nunca ha tenido una, ni sabe lo que es. Por que si mal no recuerdo tu mami murió cuando naciste ¿No?  
Lo tenía frente a frente. Presione mi mandíbula tratando de contener mi coraje.  
– Edward –advirtió Carlisle entre dientes –no te atrevas a lastimarla.

– Idiota –musité.  
Él susodicho rió y continuó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
– Gracias por recordármelo. Pero al menos yo ya lo sé, y tu pequeña inepta tienes que descubrirlo. Tan poca cosa vales, que incluso él hombre que te engendro decidió alejarte de él por que ya no te soportaba; claro que es comprensible ¿Quién soportaría ver a la cosa que mató al amor de su vida? Es como si le hubieran intercambiado oro por carbón. Dios que deprimente debe ser que tu padre decida quedarse con sus hijos adoptivos que contigo y que te mande a otro lugar para que no le estorbes. Al menos mis padres me aceptan tal y como soy, pero a ti… prefirieron desecharte fingiendo querer protegerte.

– Eres una basura –murmuré tratando de contener mis lagrimas.  
Después de eso ya no soporte más y salí corriendo, pasando a su lado para ir escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas; escuche un revuelo luego de mi partida, Carlisle le gritaba a Emmet algo sobre Jasper pero no puse mucha atención, sólo quería salir de ahí. Cuando entre apenas abrí la puerta caí de rodillas en el piso y apoyada sobre las palmas de mis manos seguí sollozando sin poder detenerme. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí pero no supe quien era hasta que escuche su voz tratando de tranquilizarme, Esme me abrazó y me acomodo en su regazo acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, yo me abrace a su torso y lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Nunca nadie había hecho referencia ante aquel hecho tan doloroso de mi vida de aquella manera; no me importaba lo que había dicho de mi padre, yo sabia que eso no era cierto, nos amábamos y estaríamos el uno para el otro siempre. Pero mi madre… mi mami, esa a la que nunca había podido conocer en persona.  
– De niña deseaba tanto tener una –dije entre sollozos –la anhelaba tanto Esme. Cuando en el colegio las señoras iban por sus hijas o cuando mis compañeras hablaban de lo maravillosas que eran sus madres, de cómo las consentían, los peinados y las fabulosas comidas que los hacían. Y yo… –hipé – yo soñaba con que al llegar a casa mi madre estuviera ahí esperándome con algo delicioso para comer, que me peinara el cabello por las noches, y me contara cuentos o cantara para dormir y me dijera… lo mucho que me quería. Pero desgraciadamente nunca he sabido lo que es eso, nunca he sabido lo que es tener una mamá y ser cuidada por ella.  
– Bella linda lo siento muchísimo. Perdónalo, por favor hija –se disculpó.

Pero ¿Cómo era que me pedía eso? ¿Cómo era que me pedía que lo perdonara? Cuando me había lastimado de esa manera con un tema tan delicado y –a pesar de los años –tan doloroso para mí.  
– Esme no te ofendas. Pero prefiero estar sola –dije deshaciendo mi abrazo y alejándome de ella, para dirigirme a mi cama.  
– Te comprendo cariño. Si me necesitas, estaré afuera.  
Esme salió de mi habitación y yo me tire sobre mi cama y junte mis piernas hacia mi pecho, hecha un ovillo; no recuerdo hasta que hora estuve llorando, pero lo hice, por primera vez en mucho tiempo llore a más no poder la muerte de mi madre.


End file.
